This invention relates to a connector adapted to be interposed between two connection objects to electrically connect the connection objects to each other.
A connector of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-228504. Referring to FIGS. 1 to 5, the connector will hereinafter be described.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an assembling process of the connector. The connector depicted by 21 comprises a frame 22, two connection members 23 received in two receiving holes 22a formed at the center of the frame 22, respectively, and a pair of single-sided adhesive tapes 24 and 25 adhered to opposite surfaces of the frame 22, respectively.
The frame 22 is produced from a synthetic resin material into a rectangular plate-like shape. At the center of the frame 22, the two receiving holes 22a of a rectangular shape are formed to penetrate the frame 22 and extend in parallel to each other. The frame 22 is provided with a pair of positioning bosses 22b formed at two diagonal corners on one surface thereof to protrude therefrom. The positioning bosses 22b serve to position the connector 21 with respect to a printed circuit board.
Each of the connection members 23 comprises an insulating elastic member 23a made of a material such as rubber or gel and a plurality of conductive films 23b formed on the elastic member 23a at equal intervals to extend over a top surface, one side surface, and a bottom surface of the elastic member 23a. The conductive films 23b are formed by appropriate means, such as sputtering. As shown in FIGS. 2A to 2D, the elastic member 23a has a pair of protrusions 23a1 formed on the other side surface (i.e., the surface without the conductive films 23b) in the vicinity of longitudinal opposite ends thereof.
The single-sided adhesive tapes 24 and 25 are congruent in shape with the opposite surfaces of the frame 22. The single-sided adhesive tapes 24 and 25 are provided with a plurality of rectangular holes 24a and 25a formed by punching so as to allow the conductive films 23b of the two connection members 23 to protrude therefrom. The single-sided adhesive tape 24 has a pair of circular holes 24b formed by punching at two diagonal corners thereof.
Referring to FIGS. 3 to 5, description will be made of a method of fixing the connection members 23 to the frame 22.
At first, as illustrated at a left side in FIG. 3, each connection member 23 is inserted into the receiving hole 22a of the frame 22 in a direction depicted by a white arrow in the figure. Then, the protrusions 23a1 are brought into press contact with an inner surface of the receiving hole 22a so that the connection member 23 is provisionally or temporarily fixed to the frame 22 as shown at a right side in FIG. 3. In order to prevent each conductive film 23b from being damaged during insertion, each receiving hole 22a is provided with a chamfered portion 22c formed on a surface faced to the conductive films 23b. 
Next, as illustrated in FIG. 4, the single-sided adhesive tapes 24 and 25 are adhered to the opposite surfaces of the frame 22 as depicted by white arrows in the figure, respectively. Then, the connector 21 is assembled as shown in FIG. 5. In this state, the single-sided adhesive tapes 24 and 25 are adhered to narrow portions 23a2 of the elastic members 23a. As a consequence, the connection members 23 are permanently fixed to the frame 22.